


What Ignited The Fire

by Catasaresaven221b



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ex is a bitch, I wrote this in an hour, Insomnia, Kinda gay ngl, Mentions of Rape, Oneshot, Original work - Freeform, Pinterest started this, Soft villain, TateIsATwink, Villain Hero AU, brief descriptions of wounds, don't read if you are easily triggered, hard sleeper, mentions of past relationship, open endedish, sorry if it's bad, tags???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catasaresaven221b/pseuds/Catasaresaven221b
Summary: Decan wants to sleep. He likes to sleep. But his doorbell ringing at absurd hours of the night isn't allowing that. What does the supervillain do when the superhero he has fought for years shows up on his doorstep, shivering, bleeding, and petrified?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What Ignited The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on Pinterest this morning. This has been stuck in my head all day. So I sat down at wrote this in an hour. I hope you like it. Please comment, I love constructive criticism and hearing my readers thoughts.

“Who the hell! Is ringing my doorbell! At one in the fucking morning!” Decan threw on a t-shirt as he trudged to his front door. Being woken up from a blissful dream, where he just so happened to rule the world, by his annoying ass doorbell ruined any good mood that had been coming. He just hoped the doorbell didn’t wake his roommates, Tate and Kellen. But Kellen was a known hard sleeper and Tate was the household insomniac, so the chances of either of them coming to the door was slim. 

He flicked on the hall light and threw open the door just as the doorbell was spammed for the umpteenth time. “What the hell do yo-Sammy?” Decan would recognize those eyes anywhere. Those were the eyes of the hero who has pinned him down in nearly every one of their countless battles. But now, his eyes held fear and only fear. It was something he had never seen from his enemy. 

His anger dissipated as he took in the younger. The boy had always been smaller than him, but his usual stance made him seem taller than he actually was. Now, he was slouched over holding himself as if it was the only thing keeping him together. His entire body seemed to be trembling as well. Decan simply stared at the boy before it became clear that he was swaying, swooning perhaps. 

“I...I didn’t know where else to-to go…” His hero’s voice is raspy and speech slurred. Decan’s piercing gaze to Sammy’s bright green eyes never break, then he watches as the eyes roll back in his head. A yelp comes from the villain as he catches the falling boy. 

“Shit, shit, shit. Goddamn it, Sammy.” He scoops him up as gently as he can manage to carry him inside. He shoulders the front door closed, kicking it to ensure it closes all the way. Decan carries the unconscious boy over to the couch only to stare at him, completely lost in what to do next. “Fuck,” He mutters to no one, “TATE!” 

Decan hears a door creak open, shuffling footsteps coming downstairs, and a head pop out from the stairway. “You need something?” His silvery blond curls fall in front of his eyes as he asks. 

“I need a second pair of eyes, just to make sure I’m not hallucinating.” Decan waves his friend over. He shuffles over with zero speed in his movements, something that greatly annoys Decan. 

“What the fuck, is that The Champion? Your literal enemy?” He seems to wake up, his eyes wider than they’ve been in weeks. He looks up to Decan, “What are you going to do? Why is he here? He’s not looking too good.” 

Decan shoves his hands in his dark hair, “I don’t know. He passed out after he said he didn’t know where else to go. What am I supposed to do?” To say Decan was currently in a state of distress would be an understatement. The superhero he was constantly fighting to defeat was lying unconscious on his couch. 

“Kill him? Help him?” Tate’s blue eyes flickered to Sammy then back to Decan, the same amount of confusion and stress in his eyes as Decan had. 

“I can’t kill him! He came to me for help, I can’t do that to him while he’s unconscious.” It came to a surprise to Decan as well, that he didn’t want to kill Sammy. 

“Then I’ll get the first aid kit, you should check and see if he has any life threatening wounds. Probably should try to wake him first.” The palest member of the household shuffles away, leaving Decan to deal with his hero. 

He kneels beside the ginger haired hero. He pushes Sammy’s curly hair away from his forehead, only to hiss at a newly formed bruise. A bump was forming near his hairline and a dark bruise took up a large portion of his forehead. There was a gash through his eyebrow, but the blood around it looked dry. Sammy’s eyes looked more crooked than usual, and bruises under his eyes seemed to be getting more prominent by the second. 

Decan gently pulled down the collar of Sammy’s t-shirt only to drop it a second later. He fell back, his hands laying limp at his sides and his eyes staring straight ahead. “No...It can’t be that...It couldn’t…” 

Tate rushes into the room after hearing Decan’s words from down the hall. “What! What is it De?” Tate was becoming more concerned by the second, he’d never seen Decan act like this. 

“I need to wake him up, I don’t want to make assumptions.” Decan shook himself out of his stupor, raising his now shaking hand to the still boy’s cheek. He stood up on his knees, almost leaning over the boy, “Sammy, you gotta wake up.” As gently as he could, he shook the boy’s shoulders to wake him. 

A groan stirred from the ginger, a sigh of relief spilling from the other two. “C’mon Sammy, I’m here to help. We’re here to help.” Those green eyes flickered open again, fear shooting back into his piercing gaze. Decan reaches out to Sammy’s trembling hands and holds them gently, “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I promise. You’re safe now.” 

This seems to calm the hero slightly. He sits up, cautiously eyeing Tate. The short boy smiles, “My name’s Tate, I haven’t had a full night’s sleep in months so I’m not any threat to you.” Decan chuckles slightly, but Sammy is still guarded. 

Decan sits on the couch, giving Sammy a generous amount of space. “I’m not going to push anything out of you, but I need to know what happened in order to properly help. If all you want is to go home, I’ll take yo-”

“No!” Sammy cuts him off, the fear in his eyes back in full force. This nearly proves Decan’s suspicions, but he can’t be sure. 

“Sammy, why don’t you want to go home?” Decan catches Tate’s gaze, they seem to have come to the same conclusion. 

Sammy raises his knees to his chest, clutching them too tightly. “I can’t! He-I just can’t!” 

“Sammy,” Decan has taken a stern tone to his voice and is making direct eye contact with Sammy, “what happened?” Decan can only hope that he isn’t right. But he can’t think of anything else that would put such fear in his hero. 

“My ex- he came to my h-house with a gang of his fr-friends.” Sammy wrings his fingers together roughly, “There were too many to take at once- I couldn’t take them all- I tried! They pinned-pinned me down and I couldn’t-I couldn’t!” He broke off into a bout of uncontrollable sobs. He made himself as small as possible on the couch as his entire body shivered with sobs. 

Decan reached out, wanting to hold the crying boy, but he didn’t want to frighten him more. Tate beat Decan to the question that was on both of their minds, “Sammy,” The boy looked up with teary eyes, “were you raped?” Sammy broke. He completely shattered.

Fuck. “Sammy can...can I hold you?” The broken boy gave a broken nod and the villain embraced the hero. "You're safe now, stay were as long as you need. I promise no harm will come to you as long as you are here. I will keep you safe." There was a new fire in Decan’s heart. He no longer wanted to fight this ginger. This boy came to him, out of all people, when the worst of the worst happened to him. His hero trusted him. So he would hunt down every person who hurt him. The fire was ignited and there was no stopping it now.


End file.
